Mario Party 2018
"Mario Party 2018," or "Mario Party X," is an upcoming video game set for release in 2018. It's an upcoming game for the Nintendo NX and is said to "bring Mario Party back to it's roots," by getting rid of game mechanics that were put in around Mario Party 9 and 10, basically bringing back the series to it's competitive start. All characters appear from previous games, along with some new ones. All of the minigames are the fan voted favorites, with 10 from each game. More info will be shared soon. Gameplay Party Mode In previous Mario Party entries, specifically 9 and 10, moving independently was removed for a car which held all 4 players, which in turn, made all 4 players act as a team. That does not apply here. The game has gone back to it's competitive roots, with all 4 players moving independently on a large variety of game boards from Mario Party's past. You roll a dice block that has numbers on it, with the numbers ranging from 1 to 10. The goal in the game is to get a certain amount of Stars so you can be the Super Star, and when you roll the die (or dice), the number dictates how many spaces you move on the board. You can get candies to help you get further in the game, all of which give you crazy powers, like turning you into a pixelated version of yourself or you getting two or three dice. When two or more characters land on a space, it accesses a minigame that all 4 players play. In addition, once each game is over, you get a certain amount of coins to spend at the shop, where you can get statues for Memorabilia Mode. Minigame Mode This is a mode where 2 to 4 players can play whatever minigames you want. The minigames need to be unlocked by playing them at least once during Party Mode. It's endless, and there are no prizes involved. Hammer Havoc In this mode, each character is equipped with a squeaky hammer that is used to hit other players. There are 10 different locations you can choose from, all with different obstacles and tricks. Each character starts out with 5 stars, and whoever is left standing after all the stars are gone wins. amiibo Party Unlike Mario Party 10's amiibo Party mode, this one has significant changes. For one, all the boards are now bigger and aren't just character based. More amiibo have been added, so now each character has a designated amiibo. The rules are generally the same, but the minigames are entirely different. Bob-Omb Brawl In this mode, up to 8 players can duke it out in teams for 2, 3, or 4. The goal is to used Bob-Ombs to raid the opposing team's base and take their star, but it still plays like Party Mode. However, each time someone wins a minigame (which are all specific to this mode), they earn up to 3 Bob-Ombs used to raid the base. Memorabilia Mode This is a mode showing off statues of characters, items, and locations from past and current Mario Party games. You unlock these by spending coins at the store. Characters As stated before, all characters from all past Mario Party games have returned, from Mario to Koopa Kid. They're all listed in order of their appearances from 1998 to 2018. Old Characters Minigames To see all of the minigames in Mario Party 2018, look at this page right here. amiibo amiibo functionality from Mario Party 10 and Star Rush is back, along with new amiibo. All amiibo will have functionality inside of amiibo Party, where they can used as playable characters for both the boards and the minigames. TBC Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:2018 Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Party Games Category:Sequels